Struggle
by Hazuki Masami
Summary: Menjalani long distance relationship tidak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah, bagaimana Lal Mirch dan Colonnelo di Adinolfi menjalaninya sementara mereka terhalang jarak ribuan kilometer? Jadilah saksi mata perjuangan mereka mempertahankan seutas benang rapuh bernama 'cinta'. RnR 3


Struggle

Katekyō Hitman Reborn

家庭教師ヒットマンリボーン!

Disclaimer: Akira Amano

Pairing: Lal Mirch, Colonnelo, Reborn

Genre: Romance, Drama (with possibility of Hurt/Comfort)

Hazuki Takashi

 **11:30, Facoltà di Giurisprudenza – Università di Bologna, Italy.**

"Lal, kemarikan tangan kirimu!"

"Tangan kiri-ku..? Untuk apa?"

"Nah.. Indah 'kan? Hehehe."

"Cincin bunga..? Ini artinya—"

"Artinya kita bertunangan! Kalau sudah besar nanti kita pacaran, lalu menikah ya, hey!"

* * *

"Nggh.." lenguh seorang gadis berambut biru _sport_ sambil mengosok-gosok matanya yang begitu berat, "Mimpi itu lagi.." batinnya.

"Hey, makanlah." kata seorang perempuan yang duduk tepat disampingnya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti melon dan minuman yang dibelinya dari _vending machine_.

"Terima kasih, Aria.." balas gadis bernama Lal Mirch seraya mengeluarkan uang dari dompet hitamnya dan membayar makanan yang dibelikan untuknya.

"Kau kerja sampai larut malam lagi?"

"Tidak, aku menunggunya menyelesaikan hukuman dari _commandant_ -nya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang bodoh 'tak pernah belajar."

"Hahaha, tapi itulah yang membuatmu menyukainya bukan?" Lal hanya diam dan melahap roti melon yang sedari tadi digenggamnya sambil menghindari pertanyaan sahabatnya yang tepat sasaran dan membuat semburat warna merah muda muncul dipipinya. Ya, Lal Mirch yang merupakan murid Università di Bologna jurusan Jurisprudence –atau yang mungkin bisa dibilang hukum— tengah menjalani _long distance relationship_ dengan tunangannya, Colonnelo, pria bodoh berambut kuning penggila senjata dan segala hal berbau militer.

" _Così, come sta andando ii vastro rapporto_?" ( _so, how is your relationship going?_ ) tanya Aria seraya ia mengenggak habis caffè macchiato-nya.

" _Niente di speciale._ " ( _nothing special._ )

"Tidak saling menelepon atau skype?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Lal membalikkan pertanyaan pada bos muda salah satu kelompok mafia paling terkenal di seluruh Italia itu.

"Kami baru saja menghabiskan malam berdua, menonton film di kamarnya."

"Biar kutebak, pasti bukan _Sherlock Holmes: The Game of Shadow_."

" _Big Tits Zombie_ , entah darimana ia mendapatkannya."

"Tidak bermutu, lalu kalian melakukannya?"

" _Sì_ , terima kasih pada otaknya yang pintar menghafal, ia mengingat semua 'gaya' yang ada didalam film itu, haha." Lal hanya terdiam dengan tampang aneh di wajahnya, ia sama sekali tidak megerti akan kesenangan milik sahabatnya yang ber-iris biru itu.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, seperti biasa mengadiri rapat tidak penting yang super membosankan, _ciao amico_." pamit sang sahabat dari Lal Mirch sambil mendorong kembali uang yang tadi diletakkan dihadapannya, tidak lupa mengecup ringan pipi kanan gadis yang _strict_ itu, dan melenggang pergi.

"Dasar cewe easy going.." Lal mengatai sahabatnya atas kebiasaannya itu sambil menyimpan kembali uang yang ditolak olehnya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menggangap mereka _lesbian_?

Lal mengeluarkan _iphone_ miliknya dan mengaktifkan layarnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah notifikasi-notifikasi tidak penting seperti _update_ -an berita di Italy dan America, _email-email_ tentang perkuliahan, ataupun yang sejenisnya. Sambil menghela nafas ia-pun menaruh kembali _iphone_ -nya yang berwarna putih yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dihadapannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada kabar lagi.. Sesibuk itu 'kah disana..?" pikirnya, ia 'tak ingin megharapkan hal yang aneh-aneh ataupun berharap terlalu banyak. Menaruh harapan pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti sama hal-nya seperti memberikan senjata pada seorang pembunuh yang akan siap menikam atau menembakmu kapanpun ia mau. Lal memandang kosong ke luar jendela, tepat ke langit biru yang begitu cerah, langit yang sama dengan yang ada disana, langit yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Namun tak lama, ia segera menghentikan lamunan-nya yang dipikirnya memalukkan, dan langsung menghabiskan seluruh makan siangnya dalam beberapa gigitan. Karna sang gadis bertubuh ramping ini sangat lihai dalam _time management_ , ia sama sekali tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

Gadis itupun kemudian segera membereskan barang-barangnya, berdiri dari kursinya, menurunkan rok span-nya yang berkerut, dan meninggalkan mejanya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kampusnya yang memiliki arsitektur klasik Yunani dengan _column-column_ -nya yang menjulang tinggi, tanpa memperdulikan mata-mata yang mengagumi kecantikannya.

Kehidupan Lal Mirch jauh berbeda dari sahabat dekatnya, Aria. Ia tinggal disebuah apartemen yang cukup sederhana dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja di sebuah _pub_ yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan kampusnya. Sejujurnya bagi seorang Lal Mirch waktu 24 jam dalam sehari sebenarnya tidaklah cukup; belajar dengan giat agar tetap berada pada peringkat teratas, mengikuti kegiatan klub demi mendapatkan rekomendasi non-akademik, mengambil kerja sambilan agar tetap dapat hidup di negara pecinta kopi tersebut, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk main-main..

* * *

 **06:00, United States Military Academy Dormitory – West Point, New York, United States of America (USA).**

" _ATTENTION TO ALL CADETS, GET UP NOW. I'LL SEE YA ALL AT THE YARD IN 5 MINUTES, STARTS NOW_ " perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya lewat speaker yang tersebar disetiap kamar dan koridor, bahkan di yard tempat biasa dikumpulkan para calon-calon tentara atau yang disebut juga, _cadets_. Pengumuman yang mengerikan itu pun menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi para _cadets_. Cukup menyedihkan bagi mereka semua yang harus rela menggantikan kicauan burung-burung perkutut pengantar hari mereka dengan sesuatu yang bergitu mencekik nafas.

Lenguhan laki-laki muda terdengar menyahuti pengumuman keras yang baru saja terdengar dari speaker yang terletak tepat diatas pintu kamar asramanya. Sambil menguap dengan kencangnya, ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, merenggangkan otot-otot atletis ditubuhnya yang setengah tak berbusana itu.

"Duh.. Tak bisakah Brig. Gen. Alaude membangunkan kita dengan cara yang lebih baik..? Huaaamm…" protesnya terhadap suara dari seberang sana. Mata biru langit pemuda itu kemudian mendapati sahabatnya yang masih tertidur degan begitu pulas di ranjangnya yang berada tepat diseberangnya. Dengan tatapan heran ia menatap temannya yang sama sekali tak berbalut sehelai benangpun itu,"Bagaimana bisa ia tetap tertidur setelah diberi pengumuman ancaman seperti tadi setiap hari..?" batinnya.

Pemuda bernama Colonnelo itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya. Menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai keramik yang mengalirkan sensasi dingin menyengat di telapak kakinya. Sembari tangannya meraih seragam yang tergantung, ia meneriaki teman kamarnya untuk membangunkannya, namun tak terlihat pergerakan sedikitpun pada manusia bernama Skull, seperti biasanya, ia sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Cepat bangun, hey!" gerutu Colonnelo di Adinolfi ternyata tidak mempan lagi.

Menyerah dengan cara lembut, Colonnelo mengambil _hairspray_ dari meja belajar Skull, menyemprotkannya tepat pada rambut-rambut halus di kaki Skull dan—

"AUCH!" teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Skull yang memiliki bekas tindikan.

" _Hey! Are you retarded?_ Yang tadi itu bisa saja membunuhku!"

"Tidak ada orang yang mati karena dicabut bulu kakinya, dan waktu kita tinggal 2 menit untuk berkumpul di _yard._ " Colonnelo memperingatkan seraya ia memakai _boots_ tingginya yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Alaude akan membunuh kita!" seru Skull sambil melompat dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bukan 'kita', tapi kau." balas Adinolfi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat kearah teman kamarnya yang sedang sibuk memakai celananya hingga melompat-lompat.

Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat mereka menuju ke _yard_ dimana sudah berkumpul para _cadets_ dan sang _commandant_. Semua mata sontak tertuju pada 2 cadets yang terlambat menjejakkan kaki di posisi mereka yang seharusnya.

"Apa yang menghambat kalian, _cadets_?" Brig. Gen. Alaude melontarkan pertanyaan pada kedua lelaki yang berdiri tegap didepannya.

Skull yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya dapat terdiam sambil memutar bola matanya ke berbagai arah, tanda kegugupan menyelubungi dirinya. Peluh lelah karena berlari dan kegelisahan akan hukuman kejam yang bisa kapan saja ditimpakan kepada mereka berdua memenuhi kening lelaki kurus tersebut.

"Sabun mandiku habis, _Sir_." salah satu diantara mereka yang terlambat membuka mulut dan menjawab, memusatkan kembali perhatian seluruh cadets padanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jauh, Colonnelo di Adinolfi?" Birg. Jen. Alaude menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sabun mandiku habis ditengah kegiatan pembersihan tubuhku, _Sir_. Saya terpaksa kembali ke kamar, mengambil stock yang baru, dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas saya, _Sir_."

"Jadi.. Bagaimana denganmu, _Cadet_ Skull?" Brig. Jen. Alaude mengganti sasarannya.

"Sa- saya—"

"Saya memintanya untuk menunggu saya, _Sir_ , maka itu ia terlambat" Colonnelo menjelaskan dengan ringannya.

"Jadi.. Tadi pagi kau kehabisan sabun saat sedang mandi, sehingga kau terpaksa harus berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hingga ke kamar, dan kembali lagi tanpa berpakaian, di tengah bulan November yang dingin ini, benar begitu, _Cadet_ Colonnelo?"

" _Yes, Sir_!" jawabnya dengan mantap, menatap mata sang _Commandant_.

"Kalau begitu kau tentu mampu mengelilingi yard ini sambil _handstand_ sebanyak 10 kali, dan—"

*gulp* Skull menelan rasa takutnya sambil menerka-nerka tambahan apa lagi yang dapat memperburuk hukuman tersebut.

"Dengan bertelanjang dada, bagaimana?" lanjut sang _Commandant_ keji dengan tatapan menantang menusuk langsung pada iris biru dihadapannya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Skull langsung menatap kaget ke arah sahabatnya, ia tahu jawaban bodoh apa yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya. Benar saja, wajah Colonnelo justru menunjukkan _excitement_ mendengar hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya, dan dengan mantap menjawab,

" _Yes, Sir_."

To be continued.

* * *

Hazuki : Ciao! Akhirnya bisa menyempatkan diri menulis fict lagi ditengah-tengah sibuknya masa-masa kuliah.. Karena Hazu biasanya menulis fict yang ber-genre komedi, sekarang Hazu mau nyobain nulis fict tentang percintaan yang sedikit lebih serius dan mengharukan * **sobs***

Jadi, jadi kalian udah nangis belom? Sedih kaaaan Colonnelo-nya disuruh keliling lapangaan, memang si Alaude kejam! * **Alaude ngeluarin borgolnya** * Latar cerita ini Hazu ambil di kota Italia dan Amerika, semua nama tempat dan latar yang ada disini benar ada di dunia nyata loh, jadi readers-readers yang mau kepo-kepo bisa langsung cek di mbah Gugel untuk membuktikan keaslian na hahaha

Semoga kalian suka fict baru Hazu ini yah, dan tunggu kelanjutannya yang entah kapan di upload! RnR yaaach! * **Chu** *


End file.
